


All I ever wanted

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gladio and Prompto have sex in a newish way while Gladio’s on heat.  It’s an experience.[features bottom gladio, after a brief intro with bottom prompto.  they’re both omegas, also, though it barely comes into play.]





	All I ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some trash abo promptio... and then churned out 3.5k of emotional b.s. uhhh whoops. Features an abo verse where sometimes people have mixed sets of genitalia, so gladio has a penis (+ etc) and vagina (+ etc), whereas prompto only has a penis (+ etc). which uh. prompto def comes in gladio in this so uhhh gladio’s on the pill, I guess. Don’t do that in real life, kids -- please be safe and use protection and all that.
> 
> hope you like it! please let me know your thoughts or reactions, if you don't mind!

Gladio was on heat when he and Prompto had sex in this brand new way -- because Prompto was ever the adventurer when it came to their sex life. Always wanted to try out new things.

And it was easy to remember, if Gladio thought back on how they even got here...

%%%

“I wanna be topped while you’re on heat,” Prompto had insisted. “I hear it’s really good like that.”

Gladio had wanted to be cooperative -- but the way they usually had sex was Prompto topping him, heat or no. Sure, they were both omegas, but they had preferences: Prompto was incredibly versatile but really enjoyed not being dismissed as a ‘twinky omega’ (Prompto’s past words, not Gladio’s), and Gladio like getting invested enough in a relationship that he felt safe being vulnerable and bottoming near constantly.

They’d been together for years now. There was precedence, was all Gladio had been thinking, especially for his heats.

“So,” Gladio had said, half joking, which was a half too little where Prompto was concerned, who had picked up on the slight ire in Gladio’s tone with ease. “You’re gonna be _that_ kind of omega, huh?”

Prompto had looked startled, confused, eyebrows drawn down the second Gladio had started talking. “Wha -- oh, are you calling me selfish? That kind of omega stereotype, right?” Gladio had arched an eyebrow, easily getting his point across that, yeah. Yeah that was sort of the joking insult going on here. Gladio could say it, because he was an omega, too.

Prompto had grinned sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to disarm the situation. It... was well on its way to working, Gladio had been annoyed to admit to himself.

“Okay, I guess it sorta is selfish of me,” Prompto had said. His grin had gotten surer. “Buuuuut, I can’t help it! I wanna work you up and make you wait, so once you _do_ get it how you want it, it’s even better than usual. That’s really what it’s about, if that helps at all.”

Gladio still remembered clearly the way those words had stopped him in his tracks. Because yes, it had helped. Had at least changed the argument.

“...I’m gonna want it,” Gladio had pointed out. “Like a lot. And it almost feels like it’s not fair this way. At least, when I’m on heat I’ll probably feel like that.”

And Prompto had cajoled him easily, just smiled soft and mischievous and had said, “Well, big guy, I just know you could hang in there and do it if you put your mind to it. If you want to, that is.”

And, just god. Who was Gladio to back down from something that was simultaneously a challenge and a call to Prompto’s unwavering belief in his strength and willpower? Gladio didn’t stand a chance, but he had kept his expression as neutral as possible. Prompto had been staring up at him, bouncing on the heels of his feet in excitement, which meant that Gladio’s neutral expression hadn’t been all that neutral after all. Prompto could see that Gladio was along for the ride, and Gladio had acknowledged that by nodding a little. Had said, “Well. If you believe in me, then okay.”

Prompto had gasped and bounced more, grinning. “Oh, Gladio -- seriously, I can’t wait.” Prompto had been talking like Gladio needed any more convincing. Or maybe he had just been excited. “I wanna see what it’s like with you. When it’s you and all you want is for me to be in you and I’m _not_. I’ll give it to you eventually, but. Until then.” Prompto had smiled up at Gladio sweetly, like he wasn’t saying questionable things, and like Gladio wasn’t fully into his every word.”

Gladio had felt like his body was on fire, in good and bad ways, just thinking about it. And it had made Gladio crave this new thing, even if this was a terrible idea in some ways. “Alright, shut up already. We’re gonna try it. I’m... interested, too.”

%%%

And now here they were.

Gladio was in heat and dripping wet from his cunt and cock alike, core a fire pit and heart a vise. And normally, normally Gladio was all for versatility. And Gladio had agreed to this, had walked into this situation knowing the plan and wanting it. But, still. But still, Gladio wanted -- wanted so badly -- 

“How’re you doing?” Prompto asked, voice a whisper as he was on his hands and knees, trying to crane his neck to look behind him at Gladio. “Because from where I’m sitting, you’re doing great.”

Well, of course Prompto would say that, Gladio couldn’t help but think with frustration. He was getting everything Gladio wanted, getting fucked, getting thrust into, stretched and lubed up asshole greedily gripping around Gladio’s dick.

The pace was stuttering but fast, and Gladio’s desperation eked into the way he clutched at Prompto’s hips, grip bruising, pleading for more. There was a dildo worked into Gladio, an appetizer for what Gladio needed, wet and sloppy and wanting. He was chasing the sensation of the dildo in his cunt the best he could, trying to stay focused as his cunt, full but not satisfied, quivered and his asshole clenched. But still.

Still, it wasn’t enough. He wanted Prompto breathing airily like he was right now -- but on the back of Gladio’s neck, where the wisps of his hair pulled back into a hasty bun were sticking to the sweaty nape of Gladio’s neck. He wanted Prompto nuzzling into his shoulder blades, which was where his face came up to when Prompto cradled Gladio’s body with his own. He wanted that intimacy and closeness, because that was just what he wanted during heat.

This was okay. This was great, in the sense that it was getting the job done and his body was plenty content with that. But just because it was getting the job done didn’t mean it was addressing the craving, the need seared deep inside him. It was just highlighting more and more exactly what he wanted and exactly how he wasn’t getting it.

“Prompto,” Gladio groaned out, because that was the point, him wanting and waiting and suffering for just a little bit. But it was also the point that Gladio mention how much he was doing all of that, and let Prompto know when it became too much. Half of this game they were playing was about pushing until Gladio couldn’t take it anymore. “Prompto, I want -- you know what I want -- ”

Prompto wriggled a little, asshole tightening around Gladio’s dick, and Gladio moaned because it was too much and yet not enough. Prompto gently said, “I know, I know. But more, please, love you gripping on to me like that.”

“You’re one to talk about gripping on,” Gladio mumbled, shifting his hips minutely to try to chase Prompto’s tightness. Only a moment later, he was dropping his hips to chase the dildo shifting inside him, wanting it deeper. The whole while he kept his hold on Prompto, because it was the only constant he had right now.

Prompto laughed, and got very flirty all of a sudden. “Ohoh, good one, babe. But just hang on -- just a sec. How’s that dildo treating you?”

Gladio felt weak, like he’d barely gotten into the part of this that Prompto was after, but he still couldn’t help the soft way he admitted, “ ‘s not you.”

He’d meant for a sour tone, had hedged bets on hiding behind that, but all he’d gotten was soul-baringly solemn. In the heat, both literal and metaphorical, of this moment, Gladio knew it was because he was feeling more vulnerable and open than usual. Came with the territory of heat. Came with the territory of being with Prompto.

The reaction Gladio got was... astounding, even to him. Unexpected for sure. Prompto paused at Gladio’s words, still looking back him but expression changing. His eyes had gone big and soft, almost unfocused, almost _hurt_. “Oh -- oh, Gladio -- ”

He was pulling away from Gladio now, letting Gladio’s cock slip out, and then he was spinning around, still on his knees but arms coming up to pull Gladio in for a tender embrace. “God, when you put it like that -- ”

_Well_ , Gladio couldn’t help but think, falling immediately into Prompto’s embrace, body singing at the intimate and loving contact (because heat was awful and amazing in how sensitive and emotional it made any and everyone) -- if Gladio had known how easy it would be to get what he wanted, what he needed, he would have led with this approach pretty early on. But he wasn’t the best at underhanded manipulation like that -- that was more Ignis’s or Ravus’s style. What Gladio was good at was saying nothing or everything. At choosing either strategic silence or upfront confrontation with his hand and his emotions, depending on what was most emotionally salient for all those involved.

But when he was losing his grip like he was now, something he rarely let himself have... he would let go of such restraints. Or was trying to more often, needing to belay a lifetime of training to do so. It was getting easier and easier with Prompto. So maybe that was it was: what Gladio nearly begging, boldfaced, what he wanted symbolized to Prompto. Apparently, baring his heart was enough to touch Prompto in just the right ways to get him _off_ of Gladio and instead _into_ him.

(Maybe, Gladio wondered vaguely, maybe he was subconsciously better at this manipulation thing than he realized...?)

“Hey, I’ve got you, big guy,” Prompto cooed, sweet and gentle. And Gladio rolled his eyes, trying to regain his footing and stop himself from falling headfirst into the familiar vulnerability that heat brought about, so easy to do when he had trusted companionship during a time when all his body did was _need_ \-- but Gladio felt himself wetly gush from his cunt at Prompto’s voice and words, getting his thighs sopping wet in an instant.

It was embarrassingly needy, and it had Gladio flushing red. Prompto only inhaled very very deeply, clearly taking in the scent of Gladio, his dick twitching as he reeled Gladio in for a hot, bruising kiss. “Love ya.”

It was fast from there on out. Prompto gently maneuvered Gladio around to change their positioning, and Gladio pliantly let him, until Gladio was on his side laying down on the bed. Prompto, still in front of him, now also on his side, gave him another deep kiss. Then Prompto scooted down the bed to be at hip-level and nudged Gladio’s thighs apart until he could reach between Gladio’s legs and --

“Nngh!” Gladio let out a grunt and his hips twitched forward as Prompto gently but deftly worked the dildo out of his cunt. Prompto didn’t pause as Gladio panted and squirmed and squirted messily all over Prompto’s hand, possibly coming -- it was hard for Gladio to tell, when he was throbbing and needing still to get fucked hard and deep.

Prompto only laughed, breathlessly and with all the sunshine and glee that Gladio had really come to associate first and foremost with Prompto. “God, you’re beautiful,” Prompto whispered out, leaning in to mouth at Gladio’s erection before moving down to lick, unprompted, at the slick dripping down Gladio’s thighs. “Seriously, Gladio. I almost can’t stop looking long enough to get in you.”

“You’d better,” Gladio protested, voice hoarse. “I’m making a mess down there, and I need you to plug it up.”

Prompto groaned sounding both aroused and frustrated. “Ugh, I hate it when you say stuff like that. It’s hot and dirty and gross and great all at the same time, and I can’t stand it.”

Gladio laughed a little, really only doing so because Prompto was shuffling around until he was behind Gladio, cock nudging between Gladio’s slicked up thighs. And then Prompto was pressing a soft kiss between Gladio’s shoulder blades. It was exactly like Gladio had imagined it. It was glorious.

“Okay,” Prompto said, audibly and obviously trying to keep his head now that he was so close to exactly where Gladio wanted him to be. Gladio purposely arched back against him, not playing fair, and Prompto sucked in a quick breath, hips kicking forward and his pretty cock sliding against Gladio’s cunt folds, parting them around the length of him.

Gladio sucked in a breath through clenched teeth at the gentle glide of Prompto, solid and hard, against his pussy. He reached behind him to grab at whatever part of Prompto he could find, fingers grazing along Prompto’s smooth skin. “Prompto.”

“Okay, okay,” Prompto said, this time more mindless, thrusting up just a little, enough to get the tip of his dick grazing and nudging against Gladio’s gaping entrance.

Gladio moaned and tried to grind against Prompto, though the position they were in really didn’t allow for it. “Prompto, come on. I’ve been asking for it for forever already.”

“You really really have,” Prompto admitted, and he nudged a knee between Gladio’s legs to pry them a little more apart. Always good at following directions when need be, Gladio lifted and held one leg quivering in the air -- not because the exertion was difficult, but because he was so turned on that he could barely see straight.

Prompto pulled away just a bit, peeled his chest from Gladio’s back so he could take himself in hand and line his cock head up with Gladio’s wet pussy, fluttering and begging for Prompto now.

Though Gladio missed the press of his back to Prompto’s front, feeling that first shallow push in of Prompto’s blunt cock head was everything Gladio had been wanting. Gladio gushed at the breach and the stretch, panting and groaning and swiveling his hips to start working down on Prompto’s length.

“Gah, hold on Gladdy, give me a sec to -- Gladio!” Prompto gasped as Gladio worked himself halfway down before managing to get himself to stop.

Still, Gladio panted, body alit with desire and running on instinct and impulse. He’d wanted this so bad, and it was just as good as he’d been imagining on replay since his heat had hit him this morning. “Sorry, Prompto. Just -- it’s perfect. You know how it is, when you’re like this and just wanna get fucked. You know how good it feels when you get like this, and then get it how you need it, yeah?”

Prompto laughed softly, faintly, and began to slowly push up, cock sinking in the rest of the way, until his hips met Gladio’s rear, the two of them flush against each other. “Yeah, I do know. I got you. Sorry for making you wait.”

Gladio could only shake his head, attention already narrowing in to focus on the way he was stretched around Prompto, pulse thudding in his ears. The wait had indeed made it better by drawing it out -- even if they’d barely done what the plan had been, it’d been enough for the both of them to get a taste of it.

“I get it,” Gladio said, a little faintly. “It’s okay. You’re in me now. And it’s real good, Prompto. It’s real real good.

Prompto laughed, though it was strained, and now Prompto plastered himself up against Gladio’s back again, nose poking into the sensitive skin along the line of his spine. Prompto was kissing the skin there again, surely damp with sweat -- and that thought was only confirmed to Gladio when Prompto licked in little laps against the ridges of each vertebrae. “Love your tattoo,” Prompto mumbled, sounding a bit heartsick -- and Gladio was fully into that, just really really appreciated the sentiment.

The sweetness of the moment lingered for a while. Prompto nuzzled some more, and Gladio let him, reveled in, again, that intimacy. After a bit of nuzzling, Prompto finally said, “Okay, ready? I’m gonna start moving.”

Gladio shivered and felt himself gush again from his cunt. He was always pretty wet, though this was a little more intense than usual. Which was... interesting, when he thought about why that was, with the waiting and the withholding they’d been doing this time around. “Yeah. Hell yeah, yeah,” Gladio said, almost chanting, almost out his mind with want. “I’m ready for it.”

Prompto, still fully inside, thrust forward anyway, hips strong and sure as they rolled forward and made Gladio clench tightly around him. “That’s it,” Gladio said, skin burning with a full body flush, as he urged Prompto on. “Yeah, come on, more.”

Prompto easily obliged, though he joked, “Oh, who’s the greedy, selfish omega now, hm?”

Gladio couldn’t even deign that with a response, because Prompto was wriggling to work his dick out most of the way, until only his tip was still inside. Then he thrust in, hard and smooth and aimed perfectly to where Gladio was craving him deepest. It made Gladio’s cock dribble wetly, with fat drops of precome... that then turned into a steady stream of come, surprising Gladio himself with an orgasm, though from just his cock. “Nngh!”

Prompto paused, though he kept grinding his hips up against Gladio, providing unrelenting pressure into Gladio’s needy pussy, which was swollen with arousal even as Gladio’s cock began to flag. “What?” Prompto questioned, clearly surprised, too. “Already? You’re -- you’re really wound up, huh?”

Gladio made a sound, and was surprised it sounded like a whine. “I guess, yeah,” Gladio panted out. He hadn’t expected it either. “God, okay. Okay.”

He was trying to get his bearings, mind hazy and words stuttered, slurred nonsense. Prompto started peppering kisses all along his back, which was just as soothing as it was cause for Gladio to keep falling apart. “No, don’t worry about it. I love it -- and I mean I _love_ love it -- when you’re a mess like this. Just means I’m doing something right.”

Who the hell was Prompto to just _say_ things like that? Gladio trembled at the words, and then at the way Prompto started to thrust hard and deep into Gladio’s oversensitive cunt, now without any abandon. He was trying to get Gladio to squirt now, and Gladio wanted that. Was just along for the ride.

Prompto wasn’t far behind. He got in a few more thrusts, more and more desperate with little high keening noises as Gladio pulsed hot around him, then started coming in wet, thick spurts deep inside Gladio. _That_ feeling, being fucked and filled by the man he loved, had Gladio coming from his cunt, seizing tightly around Prompto’s throbbing cock that was still spurting in him.

Gladio was making that whining sound again, cunt trembling and hole tightening up and then releasing, over and over again in a fast, repeated rhythm. Prompto groaned and fucked up into Gladio as hard as he could and stayed, hips jutted forward and body shaking as they both came on the heady addiction of each other.

Prompto could fill him up perfectly well, even without an alpha knot. Gladio never craved for anything more or less than precisely what Prompto lovingly gave him. In the present moment, that was the pressure of both of them pulsing in and on one another. That was Gladio being filled with spurts of come, eventually until the point that it made Prompto’s cock pop out with a nastily wet sound.

Gladio loved all of it, the gross sounds and wetness of fucking, especially on heat. He reached down and began fingering himself a little, oversensitive as he was, for good measure. It was to start coaxing the come out, in case Prompto wanted to push back in and just sit in Gladio for a while after it was all said and done. They did that often enough for it to be commonplace routine for them.

“Yeah,” Prompto said sleepily, nuzzling against Gladio’s back again. “Work that come out for me. Wanna fuck it back into you, feel you all soft and relaxed around me.” He yawned, making a puppy-like sound that was undeniably cute, and undeniably at odds with the words that had just left his mouth.

Gladio laughed, knew the heat would come back in about half an hour, and pushed another two fingers in to hasten up the process. He wanted a quiet moment with Prompto’s soft dick inside him, too. At least five minutes. Just that strange kind of intimacy they liked: them softly talking about inconsequential things while Gladio carefully clenched to hold and keep Prompto, flacid and familiar, in him like a balancing act. Then he’d be wet and wanting again before either of them knew it, heat beckoning Prompto to follow him. It’d be nice.

Gladio curled his fingers deep inside himself, and smiled at the squelching noise. Also smiled at Prompto laughing at their grossness, too. This man who he loved, and who loved him back, got it. Just understood everything that was between them and that made them work. And Gladio really appreciated that.

“You better be ready for round two,” Gladio warned lightly. Prompto just hummed prettily and kissed at Gladio’s back again and again. It was exactly what Gladio wanted.


End file.
